


Surprises and Shocks

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Sometimes life gives you surprises. Sometimes it gives you shocks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be baking Christmas cookies, This popped into my head instead.

Surprises and Shocks

 

 

The thrill of inauguration night had them high on adrenaline, but they had managed to keep each other as grounded as possible. Winning the election was one thing, being sworn in was a completely different experience. Surreal. But dancing together on stage, holding her in his arms everything else just melted away. 

“Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look this evening?”

“Oh, at least ten times.” she replied. “Not that I mind hearing it. My ego needed a little boosting.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “I mean it, you’re breath-taking. The color of your dress, the way it fits, it’s perfect. You’re glowing.”

“Well, you may have just a little bit to do with the glowing part.”

Bill spun her around and then brought her body close to his. “Oh, yeah?” he asked. “How so?”

Her blue eyes were locked with his. She couldn’t remember ever being any happier than she was right in the moment. “I’m pregnant.” she watched the emotions in his eyes. The way his smile brightened and his grip on her grew tighter, more protective. “Well, what do you think, Mr. President?”

“Wow.” he exhaled. “Wow. This is incredible. Amazing. We’re going to have a baby!”

Her bright smile reflected his. “We are.”

“When?” he asked. “How far along?”

“Thirteen weeks. End of July.” she told him. “I found out a few weeks ago, but I wanted to surprise you. Seems our election night celebration has lasting consequences.”

Bill was having a hard time putting into words exactly how he felt. She had rendered him speechless. A rare trait in President Bill Clinton. “That was a hell of a celebration.”

“Indeed.” she beamed. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” his lips swept hers up in a loving kiss. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

“I try, darling.”

“God, I love you.” he started tearing up. “I can’t wait to shout it from the rooftops. This is so amazing, I love you so much, Hillary. This night has been perfect."

“I love you, too, darling.”

/////

He could hear her softly crying from the nursery. He peered in through the open door to find her rocking their four month old son, Andrew. The baby appeared to be fast sleep in his mother’s arm despite her crying.

“Hillary?” he called out, softly. “What’s wrong, baby?”

She looked up at him and then down at their son. And the tears started falling even harder than before. He knelt beside her, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs. “Talk to me, darling. Tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is, I’ll fix it, you know I will.”

“This can’t be fixed.”

“Sure, it can.” he lifted the baby up out of her arms and then placed him in his crib. He covered him with a light blanket and wound up the mobile. He took her hands in his and pulled her up out of the rocking chair. “Now.” he exhaled. “What is all this about?”

“Oh, Bill.” she started sobbing all over again. “I spoke with Dr. Tilden about an hour ago, she came up here. And.....I….I’m….pregnant. Again.”

Bill chuckled softly. “Is that all?” he asked. “That’s what all these tears are about?”

“Yes.” she cried. 

“Well, that’s no reason to be upset.” he smiled down at her. “We’re going to have another baby. That’s excellent news.”

“They’ll be so close together.”

“A year apart isn’t that uncommon.”

Hillary shook her head. “No.”

“No?” he repeated. “No, what?”

“Not a year apart.” she clarified. “Ten months.”

Bill’s eyes grew wide. “Ten months?”

“End of May.” she told him. “Ten months.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Well at least when the American people want to know what I’ve accomplished the first year of my presidency we’ll have two very tangible pieces of evidence.”

Hillary smiled, slightly. “That’s not funny, Bill.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “You don’t find this even the tiniest bit amusing?”

The shock of the situation was starting to wear off. “A little.”

“Oh, come on.” he said. “We’ll love him or her just as much as Chelsea and Andrew. Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

Hillary nodded. “I certainly hope so.”

And when Henry Rodham was born several months later everything came together, just as Bill had promised her. 

 

-Finished


End file.
